nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Spade
Robert Aniston, better known as Bobby Spade is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 2. Bobby is primarily a colour commentator, though would also provide play-by-play commentary for NoDQ Eastern in Season 5. Between Season 5 and Season 6, it was revealed on the NoDQ.com Forums that Spade was actually a character portrayed by Wade Needham all along. Appearance Bobby is a human male of average height and a scrawny build. He has black hair and wears glasses. Bobby used to have a goatee and wore a T-shirt and jeans but later on shaved his goatee and wore a white suit instead. NoDQ CAW History Bobby joined Wade Needham on commentary for Carnage as a heel colour commentator, which meant he would root for the heels and make excuses for their underhanded actions. Bobby would often show disdain or disrespect for babyface Superstars, often making derogatory comments such as referring to Link as "Link sausage" or calling superheroes "bums". One of Bobby's traits early on was a high-pitched, screechy, annoying laugh that regularly irritated Wade. One of Bobby's biggest defining traits was his support of Mr. Clean. Bobby never stopped supporting Mr. Clean (though did say during Season 8 that Mr. Clean sold out when he turned babyface) and would often delight in singing Mr. Clean's theme song, again often to the annoyance (but sometimes the amusement) of Wade. Bobby is a compulsive gambler despite briefly getting over his addiction. He regularly bets on the outcomes of matches he commentates though he almost always loses, only to come good when least expected and generally end up better off than he started. Bobby's personal philosphy is to "think like a smart man, think like a mad man". This means Bobby takes often unnecessary risks outside the box if he thinks the pay-off will suit him or the NoDQ CAW viewers. Bobby's catchphrase is "This match is gonna be a jilly-jacker, to say the least!", though he never explains precisely what a jilly-jacker is, much to Wade's confusion. When Bobby and Wade proved unable to work with one another, Aaron Rift came up with the idea of a brand split for Season 5. Bobby ended up owning NoDQ Eastern and would have the power to book matches on the show. Bobby would land lucky and have Freddy Krueger on his roster, bringing the NoDQ CAW Championship with him. Bobby would start Season 5 booking Freddy in easy matches and being willing to hand Mr. Clean Championship opportunities. However, a series of unexpected events saw Freddy injure Mr. Clean and run roughshod over the brand. Freddy would attempt to take control of NoDQ Eastern and would even kidnap Bobby's wife. Bobby would be rescued by the Terminator, despite Bobby previously despising the Terminator. The experience changed Bobby and taught him to be strong and not give in. Bobby became a better person and (temporarily) stopped gambling and cheating on his wife- though he later commented that he had converted to Mormonism in order to have multiple spouses, a typically unusual compromise. By the end of Season 5, Bobby had fully turned babyface and would reconcile with Wade. Bobby would only make sporadic commentary appearances beyond that point for NoDQ CAW, but would show up in Slam 'n' Jam from time to time. Bobby and Wade would enjoy a decent working relationship post-Season 5- though Bobby would still find it hard to resist mocking Wade's weight. Bobby would rejoin Wade on commentary for the entirety of the Bragging Rights mega event in Season 9. He would make a full-time return to commentary as Wade's broadcast partner in Season 10 after NoDQ CAW's eleven year hiatus. Real World History Bobby Spade is actually the product of the combined efforts of Aaron Rift and Wade Needham. While toying with a pitch modifier while on an internet call together, Wade did a New York accent and the pitch of his voice was raised. The result was the birth of Bobby Spade. Bobby's voice would be digitally pitched upwards for his earlier appearances, hence why his voice has a slightly rough quality to it and is slightly higher pitched than in later Seasons. Later on, Wade became proficient enough at doing the voice that he did not require his own voice to be pitched upwards to portray the character. As for the character's posts on NoDQ.com and the Forums, Aaron would supply those. To record commentary as two people, Wade would do two passes through the match, the first time leaving blank spaces for his other character to respond- this sometimes led to Wade seeming to ignore or talk over Bobby, which helped further a storyline falling out between the two. Notably, at End Of An Era, Wade and Bobby shared commentary duties with Bruce Lee, another character Wade supplied the voice for, meaning he would need to do three passes of the match to record commentary. Category:Superstars Category:NoDQ.com Personalities Category:NoDQ CAW Original Talent